In the art of fishing lures, it has been known or proposed to coat an outer surface of the lure with a special light reflecting material such as luminous paint or pigment as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,264 or a phosphorescent material such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,659. Fishing lures have also been constructed or proposed with a body of transparent plastics material which encloses a special light reflecting material, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,484 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,588. In the latter patent, the lure body encloses a temperature responsive fluid which undergoes expansion and contraction upon being exposed to variations in temperature and to indicate the temperature of the water surrounding the lure body. It has also been found that certain fish are more attracted to specific colors, and thus the fishing lures have been made with a wide variety of colors and designs, some of which simulate a miniature fish or minnow.